


A Date To Skate

by WhiteTruckWritings



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteTruckWritings/pseuds/WhiteTruckWritings
Summary: With winter having finally arrived, You and Sam tag along with Nathan and Elena to an ice rink for the holidays. But when Sam digs in his feet plans go south. Will you be able to get this Scrooge out on the ice?





	A Date To Skate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope everyone is enjoying their time off. My apologies for not posting sooner. Writers block has been a frequent visitor lately. On that note, I’d like to comment that I’m more than open to suggestions and requests. My ideas don’t always come in bulk and having help would be much appreciated! I hope that you enjoy this winter themed drabble. Until next time!

“No. Nope. No way.” The man standing next to you begins to turn but you grab his arm. “Come on Sam. Nathan and Elena are already out there.” You gesture to the large ice rink where the giggling couple skate together, hand in hand. Sam gives you a pointed look. “You know this isn’t my thing.” He responds. You sigh softly. The two of you were staying with Nathan and Elena for the holidays. They’d offered to take everyone ice skating at the local park. You’d managed to get Sam into some skates but he refused to go out into the ice.

“Sam, please. I’ll look lame skating by myself.” His gaze falls to the rink as if it’s an old enemy. Done waiting, you give his arm a pat and step onto the ice. “I’ll be out here if you need anything. You’re welcome to join me.” You give him a quick hug and a smile before pushing off. The cool air against your skin feels amazing as you glide across the rink. What Sam didn’t realize was that you’d slipped your hand into his coat pocket and taken the last pack of cigarettes he had. He’d been intentionally cutting back but still had at least five a day. Securing them in your back pocket, you continue along the ice, your feet gliding gracefully beneath you. After a few laps you glance over to the opening to find Sam hesitantly stepping onto the ice. A grin breaks out on your face as you make your way to him.

Sam grips the side as he attempts to steady his feet. “So you can climb mountains and scale ancient ruins but you can’t skate?” You ask teasingly. Sam responds with a glare that goes as quickly as it came. “It’s not that. I just haven’t done this for a while...” He carefully pushes himself forward, feet seemingly stable. You slowly follow him around the rink. With every step he grows more confident before finally releasing his grip on the edge. His legs wobble as he does so and you worry he’ll fall but he quickly steadies himself, shooting you a smirk of victory as he does so. A small laugh escapes your lips before you reach out and take his arm.

The sound of approaching skates causes you to glance over Sam’s chest. You find Nathan skating next to Sam. “Well. Looks like Scrooge is finally warming up.” Beneath his playful smile you can tell that Nathan is truly happy that Sam is actually participating in something so special to him. “Hey, I’m not that bad.” Sam shoots back. “Wow! I didn’t think you’d be able to get Scrooge out here!” Elena’s voice comes from behind as she skates up beside Nathan. “Come on. Really? You too?” Sam glances over with a frown. “Uh oh. He’s coming out. We’d better go.” Nathan takes Elena’s hand with a grin and speeds up. “We’ll see you guys in a bit!” She shouts as they fly away. “Scrooge my ass.” Sam grumbles. You snort and lace your fingers through his. The frown on his face fades and he looks over at you, a soft smile forming onto his lips. You squeeze his hand and his does the same.

Up ahead, Nathan is skating backwards with Elena following. He does a small jump and lands perfectly. “Show off. I bet it’s not even hard to do.” Sam comments causing you to lift a brow. “Alright then Mr. I can do anything. Why don’t you give it a go?” You’re mostly joking so when he detaches himself from you it’s a bit of a surprise. Slowly, he turns his back and continues to skate. “Haha! See! Told you!” At this point you can’t even speak. He’s actually doing it. You have a rather large amount of faith in Sam, perhaps more than you should, but you had to admit that you’d doubted he’d be able to do this. His confidence seems to grow as he positions his feet like Nathan did. Pushing off the ice, he goes into the air. It’s nothing astonishing but he looks like he’s going to make it. Or so you thought. Sam comes crashing down and immediately loses his balance. Rushing forward, you attempt to keep him from falling but he only brings you with him. 

A grunt leaves his lips as you both hit the ice, skidding to a halt. Sam’s arms are wrapped around your waist keeping you locked against his chest. A silence falls between you before a chuckle leaves his lips. It soon turns into a full blown laugh and you can’t help but follow. After a good minute of laughing, you both finally catch your breath. His eyes meet yours and you can feel yourself melting. “How’d I do?” He asks. “I’d give you a six out of ten for effort.” You reply, causing a grin to creep onto his face. “Well you know, Nathan learned that move from me.” “Really?” “Oh yeah. You see we used to go skating on this pond that would freeze over and I, bring the wonderful brother I am, taught him to skate.” You listen as he rambles, a smile making its way across your face. “And then he fell flat on his ass. I mean it was-“ His story is cut short as you press your lips to his. “You talk too much.” You murmur after pulling away. “I thought you liked my stories.” He protested with a pout. “I do. I’m just not sure if they’re all truthful.” You reply. An eyebrow shoots up and he gives a smirk. “You’re one to talk about truthfulness.” He murmurs as his hands slowly slide over your ass. “Sam!” You hiss, face turning red. His hands suddenly retreat and the smirk on his face grows. The realization hits you and you give him a glare. In his hand he holds the cigarettes triumphantly. “Really darling. Who do you think you’re fooling? I’m a thief, remember? You can’t get much past me.” Sam teases.

“Is that why you followed me out here?” You ask, the glare still etched onto your face. He shrugs. “Partly.” “You guys alright?” A voice comes from behind. Elena slows to a stop with a small smile. You know she saw the entire thing but play along anyways. “Yeah. We’re good.” You reply and take her outstretched hand, regaining your balance on the ice. Sam follows on his own but not without multiple slips that threaten to break his neck. Elena laughs as she watches him struggle. “Has he been like this the whole time?” She asks in a whisper. “More or less.” You reply with a grin. She snorts and shakes her head. “Nathan and I are heading out but feel free to stay as long as you’d like!” Elena departs with a smile. Giving a wave, you turn back to Sam. “What do you say to one last go around?” “Sounds great. These skates are killing me.” He slowly scoots towards you. “Christ you’re old.” This causes him to stop and look up at you with annoyance. “Low blow sweetheart.” “Alright then. You beat me across the ice and I’ll reconsider my thoughts on your age. If not, my statement still stands.” You offer. A smirk slowly makes it’s way across Sam’s lips. “You’re on.”


End file.
